P9X595
by csi.miami.freaks.95
Summary: Sam and Jack are, once again, captured. Will they find their way out of it? Or will a tradition between the Furlings and Asgard let them find their true feelins... S/J duh...
1. Trapped Again

All members of SG-1 were on a planet designated as P9X-595. There was quite a large area of trees, rocks, mud and dirt. The usual. As Carter was looking at a plant, all four were suddenly being attacked. A group of indigenous people were shooting sharp tipped arrows at SG-1.

"Uh, Jack…" Daniel said frantically.

"WHAT?" Jack yelled.

"They're starting to shoot arrows at us."

"Daniel, dial the gate, Carter lets go!" He said as he was pulling her up from the plant.

They were 60 seconds away from reaching the gate. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c were firing while Daniel was trying to dial.

"Go" Jack ordered.

While retreating, Jack and Sam got hit with two arrows. They fell to the ground. Darkness took over them and their thoughts.

******************************

"Where is Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" If I had a nickel for every time I said that. I just hope they're okay. They always beat the odds.

"They could have been no more than 10 feet behind us, General Hammond." said Teal'c. His voice never changed even in an emotional crisis. Daniel fell to the ground. Why is there an arrow in his back?

"Get me a medical team in here, stat!" What the hell is going on. I'll just ask

"Teal'c, what the hell is going on?"

"We were being shot upon by the indigenous people. Perhaps Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were shot by on of these arrows."

"Very well. I will send a search and rescue team to the designated coordinates. Doctor Frasier, alert me when he wakes up."

"Yes General."

"Teal'c, debriefing 1 hour."

"Indeed." If he only knew how many times he said that.

*************************************

Ugh. That hurt. What a hangover. Why am I next to Sam in a small bed? Well, this is a first.

"Carter wake up. It looks like the natives gave us a little room. How nice of them." I just love her smile when I act sarcastic. I'm glad I started that a long time ago.

"Where are we?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Well, they didn't leave our weapons." She looked down and saw she was wearing a blue, silk dress with no straps.

"What am I wearing?!"

Jack looked and saw he was wearing only jeans.

"What am I wearing?! Never mind. Can you walk?"

"I think so." Right as she stood up, Sam fell down flat on her face. I walked over to her. She rolled over on her back.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." Jack helped her up and sat her down on the bed.

Just then, they heard footsteps inside of the tent.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Hi everyone. Help me out please! I need to know if my story is good enough to continue with. So review, tell me if I need to throw this away and do something different!!!!! Thanks.


	2. Mysteries Uncovered

Sam

"Hello my name is Lorie. We, the Furlings, are the descendants of the Nox"

"So wait, you are descendants of the Nox? You are the ones who saved us?"

"Yes. Both of you died and we used our healing powers. Samantha, you will be able to walk again soon enough.""Okay. Why were we brought here?"

"First of all, you were brought here because of the plant. You touched it, did you not?"

Okay.. This has to be going somewhere.

"Well, no. Yes… I-"

"We created the plant in order to bring people together. You and O'Neill both love each other, but you let your jobs get in the way of what truly mattered."

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say. First I find the Furlings, now she's talking about how much I love him. Could things get any weirder?

"Look, thanks for the rescue," Jack said, "but can we go now?"

"I'm sorry," Lorie replied. "But you cannot leave for 13 days. We are honoring the treaty between the Asgard, Nox, Furlings, and Ancients. After, I promise, you may leave.

"Alright. Can we have some time to ourselves now?"

This is all moving too fast. So, I'm "stranded" on a planet, with Jack, and I can't do anything about it? At least I can get my feelings straight.

"Of course. We are having a feast tonight. If you would like to join, please do."

"Thank you."

Oh great. Here we go.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I should have never touched the plant. I know it's not protocol and I should no better."

"Carter!" I was too busy babbling making my excuse, I didn't realize he was talking to me.

"Sir."

"It's okay. Besides," he sighed and gave me a shy smile. "Lorie was right. About everything."

Wait, he loves me? I was blocking those feelings forever, I'm never going to have an opportunity like this again. "Really? So, you love me too?"

"Yes Sam, I do. But if we do go forward with this, we'll never be able to go back. Do you want to do this?"

"Yes Sir… Jack."

I don't know what to think anymore.

"Okay. We need to keep this quiet when we go back to the SGC, alright?"

"Yes Jack.""Alright, get some sleep. That's an order."

I started to shiver. He laid down next to me and kept me warm. I slept better than I ever had in years.

************************STARGATECOMMAND*************************

Daniel

"Alright Daniel. You are cleared to go back to work. Their may be some residual affects from the dart. Just take it easy.""Thanks Janet."

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION ALL HANDS IN THE GATEROOM"

I ran as fast as I could. Maybe there was some information on the whereabouts of Jack and Sam

"Sir, we are not receiving any signal and there are no teams off-world."What the heck is going on?

"Close the iris.'

I couldn't believe. Thor's hologram appeared at the ramp. I ran with General Hammond to the gate room. He always shows up when we least expect it.

"General Hammond. Daniel Jackson."

"Thor. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

This could not get any weirder.

"I am sorry I did not warn you sooner about Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. They are with the Furlings."

Apparently, I was wrong once again.

"Really? Okay. But, their safe, right?"

"Indeed. I will bring them over within 13 days. The Furlings are having a tradition that has to do with my the 4 races treaty. It prohibits anyone from leaving their planet once they enter."

"Very well."

I hope they'll be fine. If Thor has anything to do with it, they should be.

"I must go now General Hammond. Daniel Jackson. The war with the replicators has been tough."

He disappeared.

"WORMHOLE DISENGAGED."

"Walter, call off the search and rescue team. Get Teal'c in here."

"Yes sir."****************************************

Alright, someone needs to tell me where to take the story. Next time it will be from Lorie's or Jacks point of view. And tealcs point of view. Help me out!!! Your reviews mean so much. Just, press the button!


	3. Feasting

Lorie

_Later at the feast…._

Sam and Jack stepped outside of the tent. They looked, happy. I heard their entire conversation. I know I shouldn't have been listening, but I couldn't resist. I know making the whole just-because-you-touched-the-plant-you-fall-in-love-story was wrong. But, Thor had told me about them, so I gave them the push they needed.

"Hello Colonel. Major Carter. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, we did. Thank you, Lorie." he looked a little confused.

"We were just about to feast. Care to join us?"

"Sure. What the hell. What could happen?" he replied.

Sam seemed awfully quiet. They walked over to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"Here is a drink for you and Samantha. I hope it serves you well."

"Thank you." she replied.

"Cheers. To the Love of my life." said Jack.

This little exchange did not go unnoticed. I didn't understand how they could ignore their feelings for so long. After 30 minutes had gone buy, Colonel O'Neill approached me.

"Is there something you need, Colonel?"

"Yah. Look, we're grateful and all, but can we get some different clothes? And, maybe our weapons too?" uh oh. Here we go.

"Colonel, I'm sorry we couldn't retrieve your weapons. The indigenous people took them. They had also torn your clothes beyond repair. If you like, there is a chest filled with numerous clothes inside your tent."

"Alright. Thanks."

I watched him walk back to Sam. Jack whispered something incoherent to her. She smiled and they walked back to their tent.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

_Teal'c_

"So, Teal'c, what do you think they have to do in this ceremony?"

"I have heard legend that the Furlings dance with their mates and engage in sexual activity. Why do you ask, Daniel Jackson?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering." he gave me an odd glance.

Did I say something wrong? I just state the facts and speak when is necessary.

"Did I offend you in any way, Daniel Jackson?"

"No, no not at all. I'm gonna grab some dinner. Care to join me?"

"Indeed."

###################################################################################

As you can tell, I'm very tired. I finished this sometime around 3 or 4 in the morning. I'm tired. Sorry if the characters are WAY out of line or if I pissed you off in one way.J So, talk to me. I have NO idea where I'm going to go with this. Sorry my story is screwed up with point of views all over the place and spelling errors, past present future tenses… You get the idea. If I didn't post this today, I may have not posted one in awhile. Okay, enough of me talking and wasting your time. Please review at the least. Don't care if you're anonymous. I'm tired, I don't know where I'm going with this. HELP ME!!!!!!! 


End file.
